


Trajectories

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: rockets, scooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: Eliza coughed as the cloud of smoke surrounding her friend blew by.





	Trajectories

**Author's Note:**

> photo prompt: http://back-then.tumblr.com/post/130463847351/rocket-scooter-1931

Eliza coughed as the cloud of smoke surrounding her friend blew by.

“My goodness Maude, what in the world is this mess?” She asked as her friends slowly pushed the scooter back from where it had finally come to a stop.

“It’s still not right.” Maude kicked one of the still smoking boosters.

“Well it you’re still aiming for the moon I should say not.” Eliza laughed.

Maude rolled her eyes. “Eliza I have to make sure it goes in a straight line before I can point it up!”


End file.
